Deadly sins & their cardinal virtues
by devilsama666
Summary: What if Ogata's reaction to Kyoko's Mio was for a different reason ? Because the smile Mio send Ogata in chapter 58(page 30) inspired me !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Skip beat belong to Nakamura yoshiki

Why was it , that when Kyoko .. No , Mio ! It was Mio .

When Mio smiled , Ogata had felt a shiver go up his spine . It had taken him her entire performance and the next five hours to understand that it was not a shiver of fear . It was desire , pure desire for everything she was now.

Her actions replayed in his mind , the shivers returning . God , she was so desirable , her darkness calling to his mind . She smiled sensually and his body responded in kind !

Carnal desire , she just invoked every primal feelings that resided in his being . God , he was so messed up ! He could imagine her body writing under him , He would make her scream with such passion , she would even forgets her lines .

She would go from Mio to Kyoko , before stopping at Mio and with a lustful smile she would bring him to completion . Pain and pleasure would mix before fading sweetly .

What a sick person he was , to think of her like that . He should probably go to Haruki , she would know what to do .

That was not his idea of a solution . Now he would never be able to look her in the eyes ( Haruki's idea had been to form a threesome or to just court her and see where it goes. Neither of them he found apelling .) but it's not like he know what else to do .

For now, he would try to keep everything normal and maybe if Tsuruga-san didn't make his move then he would try ( if only so Haruki don't bust his head ). He should go to sleep and this time peraps he wouldn't dream of Mio , wishful thinking .

Unbestknow of Ogata a soft smile bloomed on his lips as he fell in slumber .


	2. Chapter 2

IF IT WAS MIO

Now that he tought about it to form a threesome wouldn't he have to court Kyoko all the same . Damn Haruki and her slyness !

Still , that dream he had last night was different than the others . He was living in the world of Dark Moon and him and Mio were lovers. They shared forbidden feelings and sinfuls kisses . Little moments of passion stolen in time , secret of pleasure hidden in the dead of night . A confrontation , pain and cries ; unshed tears shining in hateful eyes, and finally freedom so complete and absolute . And their love treatening to swallow him whole .

With that thoughs in mind , he found himself sighing in want .

It was a good thing they would plan the trip to Karuizawa soon . It would take his mind off of her a little , provided he didn't have those dreams anymore ( Somehow he doubted it ).

Ah , it reminded him of the time he was in the hospital and Kyoko visited him . That was so nice of her and Haruki's blackmail so she could accept to go eat with them waas funny . He couldn't help laughing when thinking about it .

He was doing it now , he should really stop ! ( He really doubted being able to not think of her ) .

The trip to Karuizawa prometed to be eventful !

In the scene they turned today , Mio's eyes were full of a deep passion and he felt a delicious shiver on his skin .

Very eventful !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : sorry for the long wait , my connection got cut .

* * *

KARUIZAWA IS NOT LAS VEGAS

Ah , Karuizawa finaly . After many weeks of sensual dreams , lustrous ( or cute ) smiles and strainous control , Ogata breathed .

Finaly , he would get a break . His attempt at courting Kyoko were lacking and he got an ( many) earful from Haruki ( she still favored her threesome idea ) , at least she though it funny and he was closer to Kyoko now ( casual friendship was better than being acquaintance , right ?)

Everything had become a little more strained for him ( his fantasies about Mio had turned a little more perverted , and Kyoko was in his dreams more often instead of just Mio . She seemed to tease him deliberatedly by switching at random moment . And still...)

He could imagine her kissing him ; feel her body pressed against his , feather-light thouch ghosting against him and going farther down . He could sense her passionate essance ( so powerful , so dark and still so innocent ) the pure hatred emanating , and still it exited him .

He could see her rosy lips ( smirking darkly , pouting slightly ) coming closer of his manwood . He could see themselves making love , graving their pleasure and feelings in eachother's body .

Needless to say , he spent many sleepless night after that .

( It didn't stop his imagination one bit . Every waking hour spent thinking about her , curse daydreaming ! )

But at least they still talked with ease and it wasn't too awkward ( from her end at least ) . They were friends and she was a little more open with him , less flustered .( Earing that she thought of him as a princess had been a blow to his nearly inexistant manly pride but at the same time he was flattered , she liked his feathures ).

He could try to be closer to her ( and court her properly) since Ren wasn't here , but it felt like betraying the man for some reasons ( Ren had feelings for her too and though Ogata know this , Ren didn't know of him ). It felt like cheating !

In his mind he could see a mini Haruki rolling her eyes at him ( and shouting too ) :

" It's a good occasions . The early bird get the worms , now go ! "

He found himself protesting even if he know he would lose the argument , it was Haruki after all :

"But he meet her before me , I can't ..."

"To your Knowledge he didn't make any move , therefor your point is moot ."

"But ..."

"Love is like war , you're there he isn't , so make you'r move . I want my threesome !"

"But .."

" No buts , now go !"

And just like that he lost ( and that was just an Haruki from his imagination , he dreaded ever having that disscussion with the true one .)

As it was , he was glad Ren wasn't there ( no matter the inexplicable feelings of guilt ), it meaint more time with Kyoko . It was always fun to hang out with her , she was so funny !

Though he had been a little peeved at her ( violent ) rebutal of love , but he could bypass that . He could make her fall in love with him ( or at the very least consider to do so ), She said he looked like a princess or even like an archangel ( her eyes were sparkling so much when she told him she could see cherubs follow him ) .

That was good , at this time he felt happier , lighter and bolder. He was making progress slowly but he could do it . He could make her open to the idea.

She loved fairy tales after all !


	4. Chapter 4

KARUIZAWA IS NOT LAS VEGAS 2

That Reino guy was bad news ( another competitor and a stalker to boot ) but worse , he had no qualm about ruining Kyoko's reputation to get what he wanted .

That guy took creepy to a whole new level !

Kyoko was not an helpless girl ; she insisted she could defend herself (He seriously doubted it, not that she was weak but... ) . He just wished she cared more about herself .

After all , what was a role compared to her safety ?

But he was awed by her dedication and care to Dark Moon( to his work) and he would make sure she didn't need to chose between safety and work . Fuwa-kun had said that there would be no more problem , but he know that the guy would return .

He was pretty sure that Fuwa-kun's solution was to beat up Reino but that wouldn't stop the guy from pursuing Kyoko , creepy people never gave up .

Well he would have to use that , good thing Haruki teached him how to mess with tires . It would serve well .

She didn't know what Ogata-san had done but it had him cackling for the entirity of an hour. Kyoko hoped he was alright. It really was a blessing they were friends , if not she wouldn't have had anyone to talk about what happened .

Wich brought her at this point . What could she do to show him how grateful she was ? He even let her call him by his given name , saying that after what happened and their subsequent talk in the bus ,she could call him that( she had protested a lot but Ogata-san could be surprisingly stubborn ).

In any case , she was grateful for all he did . They talked about fairy and he told her Tsuruga-san was going to be here wich appaised her fear .

Still she couldn't help but to still be worried , Ogata-san may have done something he would regret .

But talking with him made Mio happy too( or at least as happy as her personality let her show ) , and she found they had a lot in common . It was funny how much Ogata-san ( she really had trouble calling him by his name) loved eating strawberries , he all but sparkled when he talked about it .

And even her grudges stayed put when she was with him , even if he mentioned love ( that may have been because he send her mind straight to Lala-land ).

Ogata-san was kind of fairy tale-like and so nice , she couldn't get mad at him ; though she had the strange impression that Mio was flirting with him , she seemed to come out more often out of turning a scene . Well , if Mio liked Ogata-san , that couldn't be bad , right?

Kyoko was snapped out of thinking by Yashiro-san waving her over , she followed . She missed Yashiro-san , he was a bit like a brother . He lead her to a door and when he opened it ...

Tsuruga-san was here !

...

Why did Tsuruga-san became so angry ? Why did Sho had to come at this moment ?

She didn't want to worry anyone , she wanted to tell Tsuruga-san herself . So why did it have to end up like this ?

Why ?

Happily Ogata-san offered her comfort; really he was way too nice for his own good , even to people that didn't deserve it .

And everything became right the day after ( she was so relieved that Tsuruga-san wasn't mad at her) .

So now she didn't have to worry about anything but work .

Life was good and nothing would stop her from thinking that . And with all the confidence and peppyness of an Humming bird , she got on her way to see Ogata.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone , sorry for the ( very long ) wait , I had connection problem . Thanks to you all who support this story , you make my days ( the comments get me Rolling too ! Most often than not with laughter .) You guys are awesome , thanks again !

Now on with the story !

* * *

WHO SAID I WAS AN ANGEL ?

Calling Haruki late at night to know what to do now that Ren was here proved to be tedious , and another mile long lecture on the virtues of threesome ( Seriously what was she sniffing . Of course he didn't tell her that , dying wasn't on his to-do list ).

At least , they were able to finish filming and as an added bonus ( thanks haruki for their (her) shared hidden delinquent tendancies) , he got to messes with Vie Ghouls ( he wished them good luck with Karuizawa's staff and with their car ) . They needed to pack since they were leaving soon .

He would go see if Kyoko wanted to sit together ( well , next to eachother with a lot of people around , but it was still sitting together ) after taking care of all his other work .

He hoped they would have as pleasant talk as the one they had last night . It was so very funny how she talked about fairies and hamburger steak and friendship , more often than not he found himself laughing . Less funny were the look she gave him in Mio form ,all smoldering eyes and sensual lick of the lips , she only needed to show him one of these to force him to go have a private time for himself .

Oh , it would be so much fun , he just couldn't wait !

He even got her to call him by his given name ( in private at least , small victory but victory all the same . "That's rather sad , showing so much joy at such small avancement . You're pathetic ! " Haruki never minced her words , wether in his mind or in real life . )

Anyways , he would not let go off his good mood ,even if Ren was eying him in a strange manner ( like 75% off his staff, he was smiling way too happily ) . He felt like singing and dancing , going on dates , munching on popcorns ...and defacing a wall or two . All in the name of love ( that's what he would say to get Lory Takarada to bail him out at least , Haruki would leave him here to ' thoughen him up ' ) .

Well , his good mood got shot . He didn't even get the chance to ask her since she was somewhere else ( where he didn't know but Ren was probably there as well , damn he hoped that didn't lead to anything ) . He was sitting all alone with no one to talk to ( he would have probably feigned sleep but it was for the principle of the thing ) ; he could still dream at least , maybe he could includ a shower scene for Mio . It would give an introspective mood ( of private time with his hand and x-rated thoughs) and a little bit of fanservice couldn't hurt ( well , it was more Ogataservice , but who would know ).

He hoped there would be more occasions to have a moment with Kyoko , and that the president would...!

The president! How could he forget that love-obsessed crazy man ( Haruki's words ), and he had a meeting with him tomorow . Lory Takarada could sniff out love from 20 000 miles , and his enthusiasm for that emotion could outshines the light of a thousand suns . That promised to be awkward , damn it !

Maybe he could win the president over with fairy tales too ( wishful thinking , but going against Lory without hope was begging to be devored alive ) and after that he would have to report his ( small) progress to Haruki . Oh God , he could already see how it would go .

"So , do you think it's enough , are you proud of yourself !?"

"But , she call me by my name now."

"...You are hopeless . I bet Tsuruga made more progress than you ."

"...B-but..."

"And you are happy with such tiny progress . I doubt even God would be able to help you ! As it stand , you'll probably not go farther than that , better get used to your left hand."

"Haruki!"

"It's truth ! If that continue you'll need coaching ."

"No! Not the coaching, I beg you!"

And , then he would be dragged in the horror of Haruki's coaching , long lectures on threesomes and a level of crazyness almost on par with Lory's !

He didn't want that to happen !

Ok , if he wanted to escape the ire of ( The demon ) Haruki , he needed to get Kyoko's phone number (and live to see another day ).

He would ask her tomorow . With a bit of luck she would not question him , and if she did he would just say something about furthering their friendship . He just needed to stop stressing himself and everything will go well .

Of course , Ogata will soon realise that no , nothing ever go well and he should have restocked on kleenex ( his dreams got way too heated , he shouldn't have read that manga about clones) and hidden them better ( surprise visit from the president were always bad for the heart ... How did Lory get his adress ?)

But , eh , curses could sometime turn out to be blessings , right ?


	6. Chapter 6

BAD DAY , CRAZY KING &amp; RAGING HORMONES

Today was a bad day , a very bad day . His conscious was acting against him ( taking the form of a horrible mix between Haruki and Lory ), sending him mixed signal ( did he tell Ren , he loved Kyoko too or not ) and creating splitting headaches . All in the span of one hour ; it spoiled his dreaming , damn it ! He was getting to a good part ( a strip tease , a sensual lick of the lips , Both Mio &amp; Kyoko advancing on him like predators stalking their prey , hungry eyes and flushed skin. And him , touching tasting and then..) .

He was becoming more of a pervert everyday , damn .

He was interrupted from his musing by the ringing of his cellphone , it was probably Haruki . He picked it up , preparing mentally for a questionning but the voice that greeted his ears was not hers . In the many days to comes ,he would still wonders how Kyoko got a hold of his phone number and how did their nice little talk change from work to the strangest conversation he ever had in his life . Well , at least he got her number , maybe today would not be so bad after all .

Nope , it was still a very bad day , luck was not on his side ( and the wether neither) . He forgot to take an umbrella and it reained ( the day he decide to take a walk insted of his car), he kept making mistakes and spacing out while on set . He even forgot himself a little and watched kyoko intently , his eyes following her every moves , ears only hearing her voice and his attention only captivated by her . He only snaped out of it when Ren put his hand on his shoulder and asked with a bit of worry in his voice :" Are you all right ? "

"Hmm, ah yes , don't worry ! I'm fine !" Ren didn't seems convinced but now that Ogata though about it , maybe he could tell Ren today and calm his guilty conscience.

" Ah , and I would need to talk to you later , if it's possible ,"

" I will need to ask Yukihito-san but it should be alright ."

With that out of the way , Ogata returned to his daydreams ( a fantasy about lovely twin Kyoko and Mio involving molten chocolate , strawberries , whiped cream and handcuffs.)

He suddendly realised something , something crucial ; telling Ren shouldn't be more important , something he should have though of earlier , the first thing he should have done was telling Kyoko how he felt first .

But it was too late now , there would be no time to talk to her and he already told Ren to come discuss . And he still had the meeting with the president where he know that he will be read like an open book and depending of the honesty of his words , spared or eaten alive (like a common frog in front of a very big snake) .

He would go back home and rest before going to the meeting , just thinking about it tired him and he had his talk with Ren to deal with .

He hoped their work relationship will not become awkward , that he would not be hated . Ren was walking toward him , it was time to talk .

No matter how much he tried he couldn't forget that expression . It was only there for a second but that murderous look in Ren's eyes was real .

He know it wasn't his imagination , just with those three little word the atmosphere became heavy . Maybe he was a bit abrupt with his declaration but...

But that murderous expression , he couldn't get it out of mind ; and Ren's smile after that , his words ..., for the first time he was scared , scared that Ren would kill him .

It was too strange , perhaps he shouldn't have talked with Ren , he really shouldn't have !

Here , lying on the plush carpet of his appartment , he know neither what to think nor what to do .

The ringing of the bell got him out of his thought . Who could it be ? He got up and opened the door , reveling the face of the president Takarada Lory .

He felt his heart jumping out of his chest , with a bit of apprehension , greeted him .

" What a surprise , President ! what are you doing here ? ( and how did you get my address ?)"

" Ogata -kun , I decided to advance the time of our meeting , is it alright ?"

"Uhmm , of course ! Come in ."

Lory entered , his ever present assisstant right behind him and settled on the couch . Now that they were face to face , Ogata know that he would never be able to lie . For right now he wasn't just in front of the exentric president , no he was before a king .

A king that reigned supreme , one whose words where absolute , who could crush you without even trying .

One with whom you have no choice but to obey . Someone no one would ever hope nor dare to go against , whether allies or enemies .

And now , Lory wanted Ogata to tell the truth , so Ogata told him the truth . He spared no detail and with a calm he didn't feel , spilled everything . From the moment he met Kyoko to his talk with Ren . From the sadness and confusion at the begining of Dark Moon to the mixed feelings he had just one minute ago , he told everything .

Just like that everything fell into place , the president gave his advice , adaptated his plan and once more Takarada Lory was one step before everyone .

For a single second he had lose control and Kuon had come out , he couldn't even hide it . His feelings of anger and frustration visible to all , at least Yashiro-san made some damage control but the trip back to LME was oddly silent .

No matter what he did ; he couldn't change what happened , he couldn't take back that look and he know that Ogata wouldn't forget it either .

But those words , he could still hear them clearly , unable to forget .

"Ren , you're in love with Kyoko-san , right ."

"Director Ogata..."

"No , please listen !"

"..."

"I...I...I also..."

Right then , Ogata took an inspiration and said those words , those three little words that send his world crashing down and almost got Kuon out .

" I love her !"

Those words uttered with such force , such conviction that for a second the mask of Tsuruga Ren cracked . And it only took this little second for Kuon to come out and all of Ren strengh to restrain him .

He shouldn't have smiled , he shouldn't have said those words but at the moment his emotions were everywhere and his control strained .

He know he scared Ogata but his eyes still shined with conviction , and the words were all so loud in his head .

There were regrets but it was too late . The only good thing being that Kyoko didn't see him in this state , and Yashiro was the only one to understand why .

And he hoped that no one else will ever know what happened , that more than anything else The President wouldn't learn of this .

He kept praying even if he know it was in vain .


	7. Chapter 7

IT SIMPLY WAS TOO LATE

Once Lory was gone , Ogata felt the need to sleep ; to go to sleep and forget everything. To sleep and wake up to the world like it was before , but he know it didn't work like that.

So he called Haruki and asked her what to do ; it was a testament of their friendship that she didn't need him to say it to know something was bad. And so like all good best friend , she listened and gave advice where she could . No long lectures on threesome , no false whining , no teasing , for the first time in a while they had a serious talk .

Even with this discussion , he still didn't really know what to do , what to say the next time he see Ren .

With worry and unsolved questions in his mind , he fell in a restless sleep .

Perhaps tomorow will be better .

Kyoko may have sworn off love but she didn't , and since Ogata was responding positively then she could act . Because she, as Mio, may hate everyone but it didn't mean she couldn't love. Despite Kyoko's vehemence , she was sill human and she would make sure to get what she needed , who she wanted . And it was Ogata .

Even if her heart was at risk , she had too much pride to stop now .

It was very simple to her . Want , take , have .

She would let nothing get in her way , not even herself .

He had a bad feeling , from the moment Ren had been called to the President's office . Yashiro could feel that something was going to happen .

Good or bad , he couldn't be sure but he know that his charge would not come out of it unscathed .

None of them would .

And that was what scared him the most .

He know it would happen ,still he prayed . Whatever it was when it come to heart matters , The president always know . Nothing could ever go past him , because Lory was dangerous . Even if his exentricities made people lower their guard , he was still very perceptive and as they all tended to forget , he could be absolutely ruthless when he needed to .

Ren know that his act hadn't pleased The president . He know that the cordial if not friendly relationship he had with Ogata could crumble , he know he had messed up . And he know he should have listened to Lory's warnings about his emotions .

If he had enough time , he could have talked to Director Ogata and smoothed thing over but The president already know , and he was in his office , facing Lory's disapointement .

He took too much time , he didn't think enough , he hadn't been fast enough .

He simply was too late .

And the world around him was going to crumble , he simply didn't know when .

Everything was a blur , all her feelings out of place .

In her restless hours , Kyoko was trying and failing ; trying to forget the feeling she didn't want to face but was forced to deal with .

Her own heart was betraying her , beating for a man ( beating for two men) and she couldn't stop . It scared her but she couldn't do anything against it , couldn't control it. And she know , a part of her didn't want to .

It was not how it was supposed to be , but she couldn't do anything about it . The signs were here and she ignored it .

Her walls were breaking and it was too late to stop it .

She had realised that she was attracted to Tsuruga-san , and so she had strenghtened her lock against him . But she had negliged to do the same against others , Ogata had wormed his way into her heart and refused to leave.

Without realising it , she had begun falling in love ( with a nice , quiet , seemingly unassuming man , always so charming Ogata-san , always there Hiroaki ) and she didn't really mind.

There was nothing she could do , her heart yearning to beat at the sound of another . No matter what she did , she couldn't escape it.

It simply was too late .


	8. Chapter 8

INDECISIONS ? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO !

If there was one thing Takarada Lory was underestimed for , it was his shrewdness . Add to that his extraordinary ability to read people and Sebastian , his misteryous aid ( a man capable of impossible feats) and you had one dangerous enemy if you ever dared cross his path .

But right now , none of this appeared ; all that had been left was a very disappointed man , one that neither Ren nor Kuon had wanted to deal with.

And yet , they had to ( if only to beg for forgivness , to atone at least ) and face the consequences .

The president would not permit Kuon to run away , not anymore .

Already a crack was formed ( broken trust were never easy to regain ).

It was time to face his problem( and , peraps , the world ) unhidden .

* * *

Not too long ago falling in love didn't scare her , it wasn't a problem , her heart already belonged to Sho after all ( even then, her heart was barricaded ) , but now she couldn't accept it .

Love! Love hurt , she had thought herself protected, safe from this painfull emotions ( Tsuruga-san had been the only perceived danger ,and even then he was her sempai ,one who would never look her way , who was way out of her league, an untouchable figure ) . She could feel attraction ( but attraction wasn't love ) , she didn't consider the other danger .

She had been so stupid , and now she was paying for her foolishness .

Maybe it was time she opened her eyes ( her heart ) and faced the truth !

She needed to talk with someone( someone she could trust ) , she needed to talk to Moko-san.

No matter the answer , for better or worse she would follow her heart.

And if her heart was to go to Ogata-san ,well , she would deal with it ( It wouldn't be so bad a small smile formed on her face )

..

Ren's outburst at Ogata had been unexpected and unwelcomed but he could work with it . Yes , it provided a perfect chance for Ren to face himself ,sooner than expected but good nonetheless .

Ogata himself was a good surprise and from what he had said it seemed like Mogami-kun would recover her feeling of love soon enough ( with a push in the right direction , of course).

It was good , unexpected, dangerous but good .

And it would provide a good solution to heal his two most problematic project . With a bit of luck , the LoveMe section might be empty soon enough .

He needed to tweek it a bit more ; tie all the loose ends , prepare for evantual difficulties and bring everything to closure ; It would be hard work .

But then he had always been good at planning .

The world will keep moving and he would make sure to ride the tidal wave of changement , he would witness the wirlwind of feelings and with it the chaos .

And at the end of it all , love shall still prevail and conquer all .

How wonderfull !

..

Several miles away , Ogata shuddered . He felt as if something (embarrassing , traumatic and chaotic) will happen . And given his current situation , the catalyst of the utter havoc that will (probably ) be invoced .

Sometime he regretted ever having met with the President ( But then , he would probably never have met Kyouko so he squished that though as soon as it appered ).

He wished with all his might that his gutfeeling was wrong , and the President would stay out of thing ; that he could get together with Kyoko ( with Mio) . Even if he know it was wishfull thinking ( Lory would jump on this oportunity like a shark that smelt blood !)

But really , sometime , it was ok to dream ( even if all hope were squished) .

OMAKE

He had just wanted to call Ren back , but what he had seen there would forever be etched in his mind . Kyoko and Ren ...Were they together ? Was he a homewrecker ?

Only couple did what he had seen them do . Did he not have any chance at all ?

And he had to factor Fuwa in the equation as well ! What could he do ?

Wait , maybe there was a misunderstanding , maybe they weren't together . But if it was the case then ...

He just had to hope neither Ren or Kyoko had anything against a fourthome ( you never know , maybe there was already a third party , Kyoko and Fuwa* and Ren too* were close . When they were together it was like they were in their own world . )

Well if he managed to do that , Haruki would definitely congratulate him . He was pretty sure it would make her smile proudly ( or rather smugly ) for months .

Thinking a bit more about the consequance , maybe it wasn't a good idea . He was pretty sure Haruki would use this to write some kind of porn piece ( he saw her work once and he never wanted to see it ever again .)

Frankly , he really wanted to forget what that cucumber was being used for ! He was shocked enough as it is !


End file.
